


Сатирова флейта

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, Drama, Fauns & Satyrs, Horns, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: на губах Колина играет легкая улыбка предвкушения, когда он садится на валун под кроной пиний и достает из кожаного поясного мешка простую деревянную флейту.





	Сатирова флейта

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия: сатир!Колин, дриада!Эзра  
> мифология, написано под вдохновением от Enigma — Beyond The Invisible

Воздух до дурноты наполнен приторно-сладким ароматом цветов, над поляной на черном небе высыпают пронзительно-яркие звезды. Голые столбы тянущихся ввысь деревьев маячат призраками, мрачными стражами, оберегающими чащу; сулят дивные сны и скрывают от чужих глумливых взглядов.

Под копытами покорно сминается, стелется густым ковром, достойным царских дворцов, трава, когда Колин выходит на поляну под звездный небосвод, покидая сумрак подлеска. Теплый ветер ласкает страстной любовницей обнаженное тело, но он лишь отмахивается, и тот оскорбленно скрывается в ночи, обиженно шурша листвой.

На губах Колина играет легкая улыбка предвкушения, когда он садится на валун под кроной пиний и достает из кожаного поясного мешка простую деревянную флейту. Поляна томительно затихает, деревья замолкают и даже оскорбленный ветер не тревожит чащу, затаив дыхание в ожидании музыки сатира.

Колин чувственно облизывает губы, прежде чем вложить между ними флейту. С первыми звуками лес исторгает стон вожделения, как девица, которую умело ласкает любовник. Лес звенит и трепещет, его возбуждение передается Колину: сладко тянет внутри, тело охватывает жар, пробуждая животную тягу к плотским желаниям.

И тогда на поляне появляется он – хозяин леса, защитник деревьев – в легких, воздушных одеждах. Колин не сводит с него тяжелого взгляда, не переставая играть, выманивая лесную нимфу как факир, что играет змее, и та зачарованно стелется перед ним яркой лентой.

В отличие от дриад Эзра не так пуглив, покидая свод леса: его сильное тело будто плывет в толще воды, сминая босыми ногами влажную от ночной росы травы. Колин играет быстрее, мелодия заполняет душно-сладкий воздух, Эзра качается в такт, отдаваясь музыке сатира. Теперь ветер набрасывается с поцелуями на него, но Эзра не гонит его в чащу, как Колин, а пускается с ним в тягучий танец, легкомысленно заигрывая. Колина раздирает на части от негодования и восхищения, когда легкие одежды взвиваются мерцающим коконом вокруг Эзры, чтобы подразнить Колина.

Эзра не боязлив, как прочие нимфы, но не рискует приблизиться, испытывая Колина, пока тот сходит с ума от желания и тоски: еще ни разу ему не удалось поймать нимфу, как бы резко и драматично он не прерывал мелодию, будто лопнувшую струну арфы.

Исступление Колина достигает предела, когда он видит под коконом из легких одежд тело Эзры. Он хочет отбросить флейту в траву, наброситься подобно ветру с жаркими поцелуями и горячими ласками, взять его, подчинить, упиваться музыкой его стонов, как сейчас Эзра упивается агонией звучащей мелодии. Строптивец слишком быстр, слишком хорошо знает лес, чтобы успеть скрыться точно в тот момент, когда Колин прерывает игру, потеряться среди призраков-деревьев, раствориться вместе с ветром посреди шелеста листвы.

И Колин играет, играет о боли и тоске своей не обретенной любви, о муке смотреть на Эзру, но ни разу так и не коснуться.

Эзра печально хмурит брови, уворачиваясь от настойчивых ухаживаний ветра и подступает ближе. Впервые он подходит так близко, слыша страдания в песне флейты, и перестает танцевать. В глазах Колина стоят злые слезы, но он продолжает играть, хоть Эзра совсем рядом, и если попробовать снова, то возможно улыбнется удача: он сможет поймать его. Но Колин знает, что если спугнуть его сейчас, то Эзра в следующую ночь уже не приблизится или явится слушать музыку в компании других нимф.

Колин впервые видит его так близко – красивого, желанного, – может рассмотреть пятнышко родинки на носу, увидеть цвет глаз… Мелодия почти обрывается, когда Эзра касается его острых рогов. Животная суть вытесняет человеческую, Колина колотит от испепеляющей жажды, когда Эзра обводит пальцами борозды витых рогов, нежно касается темных волос.

Сущность сатира желает сорваться, схватить Эзру за руку, поймать и повалить на сырую траву, но Колин сопротивляется и упрямо продолжает играть, от отчаяния едва не кусая флейту зубами.

Эзра улыбается, тянет руки к нему, садится на землю перед козлиными копытами, касается покрытых густым черным волосом ног... и Колин сдается.

— Ты заслужил своим страданием, — с улыбкой шепчет Эзра, когда Колин сползает к нему с валуна на траву под свод неба, и теперь уже сам вместо ветра ласкает его, проникает под одежду, касается горячей кожи. Эзра дрожит, шепчет, подобно листве, когда сухие губы волнительно изучают его тело, пылко и требовательно целуют в грудь и живот. Эзра сводит с ума, гладя рога, и нетерпеливо выгибается, когда Колин берет его в рот.

Звуки, издаваемые Эзрой, не сравнимы с мелодией сатировой флейты. Певучие стоны распускаются подобно ночным цветам, переходят в хриплые гортанные, когда Колин настойчиво проникает в него языком. Колени мелко дрожат, но Эзра лишь шире разводит длинные ноги, отдаваясь, бьется словно в агонии, опьяненный сладковато-пряным ароматом цветов и жаром ласк: они лишают рассудка лучше всех летних вин, что Колину доводилось распивать с другими сатирами.

Эзра крепче сжимает в ладонях рога, кусает пухлые губы, гладит подушечками острые навершия, и Колин с жаром ласкает свой крупный член, предвкушая момент их единения, считает каждый стон, каждый вздох, сохраняя их в сердце, пока Эзра не хватается пальцами сильнее, не увлекает к себе...

И тогда Колин впервые касается истерзанных губ, давая почувствовать свой собственный вкус, а бесстыдник лишь громче стонет в распахнутый рот, трется пахом о жесткую шерсть на лобке.

Колин мягко покусывает губы Эзры, гладит бедра, входя в желанное тело, и замирает, когда его обнимают ногами за талию. Эзра тянется к нему, гладит шерсть на ногах, мучительно-сладко ласкает рога, отвлекаясь от болезненно тянущего между ног жара, пока Колин не выходит почти до конца, чтобы вновь погрузиться в тело лесного духа.

Мелодия Эзры срывается в кульминацию и нарастает с каждой нотой все отчаяние, яростнее, отдаваясь рогатому божеству.

Колин целует его лицо в исступлении, сжимает бедра сильнее, чем следует, когда Эзра скользит вверх и вниз по рогам в такт с движениями Колина. Жестче, ярче, жарче, пока Эзру не накрывает волной эйфории, и он не кончает себе на живот и шелестящие на ветру одежды. Колина прошивает будто молнией, когда взмокшей спины касается холодное дуновение ветра, но Эзра – растрепанный, смущенный, – сжимает Колина сладко и жарко, приходя в себя от оргазма, и тогда его уносит следом за ним...

После той звездной ночи Колин вытравливает из себя страх хоть не секунду отвлечься от флейты и упустить объект своих грез: теперь Эзра не боится уходить от поляны под своды деревьев ближе к хмурому сатиру, не боится касаться заросшей щеки, на которой слезами застыли две родинки. Он приходит учить Колина новой музыке, какая еще не звучала в этих лесах.


End file.
